The Cold Shoulder
by julliet15
Summary: CeCe is tired of Tinka & Gunther's abuse, so she & Rocky ignore him & Tinka. At first, Gunther doesn't care, but then he realizes how much he misses CeCe. So he invites her to his place to make it up to her, but he gets more than what he bargained for.
1. Ticking Them Off

**Wow, I haven't updated in a looong time. But you know, life happens. I've been working on this story for a while, and I wanted to see what you guys thought of the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be just another Shake It Up Chicago rehearsal, but it turned out to transform Gunther Hessenheffer from the inside out. It first started when everyone in the studio was warming up for their dance sessions. CeCe and Rocky were stretching their limbs when Gunther and Tinka approached them with upraised chins.<p>

"I am Gunther!" cried Gunther.

"Und I am Tinka!" yelled Tinka.

"Und ve are... the Hessenheffers!" they announced unanimously.

CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Not today guys," she said briskly.

"Vhat is wrong? Are your tacky skinny jeans too tight?" teased Tinka.

CeCe's haggard face looked up to glare at Tinka. Her red hair was unkempt and unruly; her eyes had heavy bags under them; her countenance was scrunched up to form an annoyed grimace.

"For your information, I was up ALL NIGHT hearing some stupid dog bark," informed CeCe haughtily. "So I would appreciate it if you left me and Rocky alone today."

"Hey!" snapped Rocky gruffly. "You can't speak for us both here!"

"Fine, then let the Hessenheffers bother just you!" retorted CeCe.

"You're not the only one suffering right now, CeCe. It's not always about you!"

"Oh, so that dumb dog didn't bother you, huh?"

"It did, I'm just _telling you_ to let me speak for myself!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are so _not_ good!"

With that Rocky and CeCe huffed at each other and resumed their warm-up. Tinka and Gunther stared at each other in perplexity.

"Looks like the vorst dancers are finally at their vit's end!" commented Gunther with a chuckle.

CeCe scoffed and stood erect. She stepped up to Gunther and looked up fiercely at him.

"You know what?" sniffed CeCe, "I am _so_ sick of you and Tinka always being on our case, always trying to sabotage us, and always being rude to us. What did we ever do to you, huh?"

"Vell, for one thing you tried to get me deported."

"Ugh, you had asked for it, Gunther! Either way, I'm done with you!"

"Me too!" piped up Rocky.

"I thought you vere mad at CeCe," pointed out Tinka.

"Yes, but I'm even _more_ mad at you two," snapped Rocky. "C'mon, CeCe."

Rocky linked arms with CeCe and the two of them strutted off in disdain.

Once they were out of hearing range, CeCe said, "_Now_ who's being the bossy one?"

Rocky chuckled and nudged CeCe forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Short intro, I know. It's basically a teaser ;) I'll hopefully be updating soon. By the way, did anyone notice the classic argument of "Fine! Fine! Good! Good!" from Sonny With a Chance? Man, I miss that show.<strong>


	2. The Cold Shoulder

**Hey, I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter... a whole eight days! I know you've all been suffering, but it can't be helped. School stinks sometimes.**

* * *

><p>CeCe always annoyed Gunther from the moment he met her. Surprisingly, she was even shorter at the time. She had the same curly auburn hair, rosy cheeks, round face, beautiful brown eyes... not that Gunther admired them or anything. Straight off CeCe had asked Gunther if he learned his dancing moves from a three-legged dog. Gunther and Tinka scoffed at her and walked away. However, Gunther snuck a glance at CeCe with her arms crossed and her lips pouting in an adorable - no, an <em>annoying <em>fashion. From then on, CeCe would continually play pranks, mock his accent, push him around, and do all sorts of pestering things to make him feel ridiculed and degraded.

However, nothing that CeCe ever did was as bad as when she and Rocky both started to ignore Gunther and Tinka. At first, Gunther was relieved that those girls would stop blathering to him and pretending to be in the same social class as him. However, as the next couple of weeks passed on, Gunther started to feel something he had never felt before: longing. Why would he long for anything? He had a good life. He had his mom, his dad, his sister, his... friends? Did he even have any friends? Aside from CeCe and Rocky, he didn't have anything remotely close to friends. No, no, there was no way he could be missing them, especially CeCe. Right?

One day, everyone converged at the dancing studio to go on air. Gunther was nervously fidgeting with his betwinkler when he spotted CeCe and Rocky in his peripheral vision. Gunther threw down his betwinkler and instantly began to march toward them. He was determined to make the awful feeling in his heart go away by stuffing in his pride and formally begging for forgiveness. Tinka would hate him for doing this, but by and by things would hopefully be back to normal. Just when Gunther reached CeCe and Rocky, Gary Wilde butted in and told them they were live in ten. CeCe casted a fleeting glance at Gunther and joined Rocky onstage. Gunther followed suit and assembled at his position. He was determined to talk to CeCe one way or another.

Suddenly they were live and everything was a blur from there. In unity the dance crew swung into motion, pumping their arms as well as their adrenaline as they jumped to and fro across the stage. Gunther maneuvered subtly in order to come up behind CeCe. Finally, he bumped Rocky to the side to make room, which earned him a dirty look, but he didn't care.

CeCe stared at Gunther and hissed, "What are you doing?"

Gunther spun on his heels for the routine and replied, "I come to beg your pardon for my previous rudeness."

CeCe rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah right."

"No, really. I'm sorry, CeCe. I truly am."

The sincerity in Gunther's aqua blue eyes was enough to convince CeCe.

"Okay, I forgive you," sighed CeCe.

Gunther's face brightened. "Great! Vhen vill you and Rocky come to my apartment?"

"Why do you want us to go to your place?"

At this point, the music they were dancing to became much louder, and CeCe couldn't hear Gunther's response.

"What, Gunther?"

Gunther repeated himself, but then everyone shuffled in and out in formation, which distracted CeCe.

"What?"

The music got louder still, and Gunther still wasn't heard.

"What?"

Finally, Gunther abruptly took CeCe by the shoulders, bore his eyes intensely into hers and shouted, "I need you to come to the I-vant-to-repay-you-for-being-a-jerk-to-you ritual!"

Unfortunately, at that very moment the dance session suddenly ended and everyone stared at Gunther and the red-faced CeCe. Gunther's face was flushed as he and CeCe turned to the camera and nervously laughed.

Gary Wilde stood in front of the camera and said hastily, "I think it's time for a commercial break!"

The lights were dimmed and the camera was shut off; CeCe dragged Gunther away from the gawking onlookers to a more concealed area. She pushed Gunther roughly so that he was pressed up against the wall looking down at a fiercely annoyed redhead. Gunther chuckled nervously.

"Don't you dare laugh!" scolded CeCe. "You just embarrassed me in front of all of Chicago!"

Gunther's smile vanished.

"Why do you always have to do this? I mean, this is why I stopped talking to you in the first place. All you do is give me trouble."

Gunther's eyes softened.

"And another thing, I don't appreciate-"

CeCe's rant was interrupted by Gunther pressing his finger on her glossy lips. Gunther took her hands into his own and looked down imploringly into CeCe's bewildered eyes.

"CeCe, I apologize for my atrocious behavior that has both embarrassed you and hurt your frail little heart."

CeCe scoffed as she fought back a blush. "I don't have a frail little heart."

"Okay," consented Gunther. "I still hope that you vill bring Rocky and yourself to my apartment this Saturday."

"Why is this I-wanna-make-it-up-to-you ritual so important?"

"First of all it is the I-vant-to-repay-you-for-being-a-jerk-to-you ritual. Second of all, it vill serve as an official truce between me, Tinka, you, and Rocky."

"So you're sister's sorry, too?"

"No, nothing of the sort. But I am. I am hoping that once she forgives me for betraying her, she vill come around and be your friend, too."

CeCe squinted in confusion.

"Basically, I am just winging it vith the whole Tinka thing."

"Oh, that's always my plan of action. I'm so in!"

"Really?"

CeCe nodded. Gunther beamed, wrapped his arms around CeCe, and swung her about in ecstasy. When he put her down, she felt so dizzy she fell right back into his arms.

"Eh-hem."

Cece turned with crimson cheeks to see Rocky standing with a suspicious glare.

"What's going on here?" Rocky inquired.

"Um, I pretty much got us invited to the Hessenheffers again," informed CeCe nervously.

Rocky stared for a moment, then sighed.

"I suppose the silent treatment had to end one way... or another," said Rocky as she eyed Gunther warily.

Rocky walked off and CeCe realized Gunther's arms still enclosed her in his warm embrace. She gently pulled away.

"I'll see you Saturday," she said timidly.

"See you," whispered Gunther.

CeCe turned, looked back shyly, and finally walked away. Gunther rubbed his reddened neck and sighed dreamily.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll hopefully post again next weekend. Stay awesome! God loves you!<strong>


	3. The Hessenheffer Household

**Chapter 3 is HERE! You're welcome. ;)**

* * *

><p>That very Saturday, Rocky and CeCe stood in front of the embellished Hessenheffer door for the second time in their life.<p>

"Sheesh, CeCe, I had kinda hoped the Vatalihootsit day was the last time we'd be here," commented Rocky.

"Hey, this is payback for me!" protested CeCe. "You made _me_ come here last time, so now I'm making _you_ come back."

"Are you sure there's not any other reason that you're doing this?" inquired Rockey suspiciously.

CeCe looked at her friend in honest confusion. "Yeah, why?"

At that moment, Gunther opened the door and Rocky didn't have a chance to respond.

"Hello, baybeee!" drawled Gunther.

CeCe rolled her eyes. "Dude, we are _not_ staying if you keep calling us that."

Gunther snapped his mouth shut and silently let CeCe and Rocky in. The apartment had the same bedazzled flair that it had before, but there was not a sound in the whole place. This made Rocky and CeCe wary, because they didn't expect such quietness at the Hessenheffer household.

"Tinka is out," informed Gunther, sensing the girls' confusion. "My parents vill be out here shortly. Please sit."

Rocky and CeCe gladly obeyed and sat at the long mahogany table laid out with a grand feast. They vaguely remembered what the last meal consisted of and did not look forward to eating any eyeballs. Gunther sat across from them and smiled nervously. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay..." said CeCe. "This is a little weird. Gunther, if you really want to be friends, you really need to spice things up so I'm not bored out of my mind."

"I'm sorry," apologized Gunther. "It's just that I'm not used to interacting with people of the American culture as... comrades."

"It's okay," assured Rocky. "We're not exactly used to you and Tinka either.

Gunther smiled slightly.

"Out of curiosity, can you talk without an accent?" asked CeCe.

"Yes, but I do not like to," replied Gunther. "It reminds me of how I've hurt my sister."

"Why would you hurt her?"

"It is a long story."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about, _G_, " said Rocky. "Ty told me about it."

"You knew?" said CeCe. "How could you not tell me? I could have heard Gunther talk normally!"

"Trust me, you vould not have liked who I vas," assured Gunther. "But never mind about that. I don't like to talk about my temporary assimilation."

Right then, the Hessenheffer parents made their grand entrance and welcomed their guests.

"Ve are sooo glad you are here... again!" said Squizza Hessenheffer.

"Uh, we're glad we're here too... I guess," mumbled CeCe and Rocky.

"Shall ve eat?" said Gunther.

"Certainly, after ve shower our former enemies vith the compliments," responded Kashlak Hessenheffer.

"Ugh, it _is_ Vatalihootsit all over again," whispered CeCe to Rocky.

"For speaking out of turn, you can go first, CeCe," said Kashlak.

CeCe's eyes widened and Gunther smirked.

"I have to compliment Gunther?" asked CeCe.

Squizza and Kashlak nodded.

CeCe sighed and looked Gunther straight in the eye.

"Gunther, you were really nice for inviting us here," complimented CeCe. "It's very grand of you."

Gunther nodded.

"Your turn, Rocky," asserted Squizza.

"Um... you're a really talented dancer on _Shake It Up Chicago!_" said Rocky. "At least when you don't let your head get too big."

Gunther smiled politely.

"Okay, Gunther, since Tinka is not here, you must give a compliment to both of these ladies," said Kashlak.

"All right," consented Gunther. "Rocky, you are a brilliant and very hardworking student."

Rocky thanked him.

"And CeCe, your confidence radiates like a thousand suns and can brighten up my vorst day," said Gunther. "You know how to cheer a person up."

CeCe blushed.

"Now it is time for ze eating and ze merrymaking!" bellowed Kashlak. "At Gunther's request, ve have some of ze more... _American_ dishes that may appeal to you."

Kashlak lifted the cover off the silver platter to reveal a mountain of cheeseburgers and hot dogs. Rocky and CeCe gawked. CeCe then snuck an inquisitive glance at Gunther, which made him blush.

"Meanvhile us Hessenheffers vill have our more... delectable cuisine," said Kashlak.

Rocky and CeCe happily shoved the hot dogs and burgers into their mouths. They made them look so good that Gunther tried a bite when his parents weren't looking. The group passed the time telling stories and making jokes that they all were able to laugh about. All in all, CeCe thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad being permanent friends of the Hessenheffers.

At the end of it all, Gunther put his guests' food in a doggie bag and escorted them out. At the threshold of his apartment, Rocky smiled and hugged Gunther.

"That was actually pretty fun," commented Rocky genuinely. "I'm glad we're not enemies anymore."

"Me too," replied Gunther.

Rocky's phone rang. It was Ty calling to say he was there to pick her up.

"You sure you don't need a ride, CeCe?" questioned Rocky.

"No, my mom's already on her way," replied CeCe.

Rocky nodded and waved goodbye. CeCe turned to Gunther with a huge smile on her face. Gunther was awed by her beauty for a moment, but shook himself back to reality.

"I'm glad I came here," said CeCe. "It almost makes my mortal embarrassment that you caused worth it."

Gunther grinned. "Good."

CeCe smiled and flung her arms around Gunther's neck in an enthusiastic hug. Gunther hugged her back and beamed. CeCe pulled away slightly and looked up at Gunther. A strange glint appeared in his azure gaze as Gunther leaned in and inhaled CeCe's strawberry scent. CeCe had no idea what Gunther was doing, but she had to admit she rather liked it. He smelled surprisingly good - like apples. Suddenly Gunther pressed his soft lips on CeCe's; once the initial shock was over, CeCe melted into the kiss as she slipped her hands down to his chest and kissed him back. Then reality struck her like a thunderclap. CeCe squealed and pulled away to gawk at Gunther.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I - uh, I-I-I..." stuttered Gunther. "I-it vas a part of the ritual!"

"What?"

"Uh, yeah, we always kiss our former enemies good bye. It's a... sign of blessing."

"Then why didn't you kiss Rocky?"

CeCe squirmed when she asked that. Somehow she didn't like the idea of Gunther kissing her best friend.

"Um... She left before I could!" exclaimed Gunther in a rush.

CeCe frowned and opened her mouth to say more, but Gunther interrupted.

"Vell, I'll see you as school!" blurted out Gunther as he shut the door in CeCe's face.

CeCe turned, pressed her back against the door, and slid down to the ground in awe at what had just intervened. Gunther did the same on the other side. Both of them sighed in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? I know you loved it, so push that review button to tell me so ;) Hehe just kidding. Constructive criticism is welcome.<strong>


	4. AWKWARD!

**New chapter is up! C'mon, you didn't think Chapter 3 was the end, did you?**

* * *

><p>The next day was the most awkward day that CeCe and Gunther ever experienced. Rocky kept pestering CeCe to tell her why she and Gunther couldn't even look at each other, but to no avail. The tentative avoidance was forced to its termination when Gary Wilde decided to pair Gunther and CeCe together again.<p>

"Why Gary, why?" whined CeCe.

"Well, you two work so well together," replied Gary. "And since you never got the chance to perform on Good Morning Chicago, you can do this week's spotlight dance together."

CeCe's eyes drooped in disappointment.

"But that's mine and Rocky's thing!" she cried.

"Not this week it's not," responded Gary.

"But vhat about Tinka?" protested Gunther. "She vill be all jealous again vhen she finds out. She vill probably kill me."

"Okay, I'm tired of all your complaints," said Gary. "You two are paired up, end of story."

With that, Gary walked off, leaving Gunther and CeCe to more awkwardness. Gunther scuffed his shoe against the ground and turned to CeCe.

"So..." said CeCe.

"So..." said Gunther.

"Since we're in this together, I gotta know, are you and Tinka gonna lock me up again?" asked CeCe.

"No, ve are friends now."

"Oh yeah, does Tinka know?"

"Err... no. She... hasn't noticed and I haven't had the nerve to tell her."

"Well you have to now."

Gunther bowed his head.

"I know."

"Good luck."

Gunther smiled faintly and walked to his sister on the other side of the room. CeCe watched from afar Tinka's transfer from a peaceful content to confusion to disbelief to pure rage. Tinka began to scream and stomp and push her brother to the side. Finally, she ranted out the door to the green room to try and cool off. Gunther rubbed the back of his neck and approached CeCe.

"Vell, at least _that_ nightmare is over," he sighed.

CeCe laughed, for the first time in a while.

"Okay, so what kind of routine do you wanna do?" asked CeCe.

"Vell, there is alvays hip hop," offered Gunther.

"Awesomeness!" said CeCe.

Then butted in Gary. "By the way, the studio wants us to _shake things up_ with the dance styles, so _no_ hip hop."

CeCe gave Gary a dirty look.

"I really hate your interventions," she said.

"Vhat do you suggest ve do?" asked Gunther.

Gary tapped his chin. "The waltz."

"The waltz? Gary, you can't be serious," said CeCe.

"Oh, but I am. We can do a whole routine centered on a different taste of dance. It'll be all about you two and no one else."

"Greeeeaaaat," drawled CeCe sarcastically.

"I expect perfection by the end of this week," said Gary as he signed off.

CeCe sighed.

"We don't even know how to waltz, how can we be perfect?" asked CeCe

"Speak for yourself."

"Whaddya mean?"

Gunther pulled CeCe to himself and grabbed her right hand with his left. He placed his hand on her upper back and stared down intensely at her.

"You vould be surprised at how much _proper_ training I have had in ze dancing arts," informed Gunther.

"I think I already am," said CeCe with a chuckle.

Gunther let go of CeCe.

"Tomorrow ve vill meet after school to rehearse," announced Gunther.

"I like how you just assume I don't have plans," said CeCe sarcastically.

"Do you?"

"Well... no. But I'm just trying to make a point."

"Vell since your point appears point_less_, I vill see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Gunther waved and walked away. CeCe frowned in slight displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you guys heard that Roshon Feagan is on Dancing with the Stars? Here's my ad to you guys: VOTE FOR HIM!<strong>


	5. The Waltz

**Yay, spring break is here (for me at least). Unfortunately, my teachers are heartless and packed a lot of homework on me. Okay, so they're not heartless, but I still won't have to much time to update. Still, I'll try my best.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Gunther and CeCe met up after school to plan out a routine. When CeCe entered the room, Gunther saw her simple attire of grey sweatpants, loose T-shirt, and hair tied up into a ponytail. Gunther sniffed slightly.<p>

"Ve need someone else to be your costume designer," said he.

"Psh, we can't all dress as flamboyantly as you and Tinka when we're only _practicing_."

"Vhatever. So vhere do you vant to start?"

"Well since I know nothing about the waltz, it's probably for the best that we start with the basics."

Gunther nodded and assumed the same position as he did the day before.

"For starters, ze proper position involves you being slightly offset to my left side. Yes, that's it. Zen you place your left hand on my upper left arm vhile my right hand is on your right shoulder blade."

CeCe flinched when Gunther pressed into full body contact along her right side.

"I am sorry," apologized Gunther. "Does zat make you uncomfortable?"

CeCe blushed.

"Um... it's okay. It just surprised me is all."

Gunther nodded uncertainly and began the basic steps as they traveled together around the dance floor. At the end of the session, beads of sweat poured down CeCe's haggard face. She slumped down into a chair and gulped down a whole bottle of water.

"I never want to do that again," she announced.

"Zat is too bad since ve are not even finished for today," lamented Gunther nonchalantly.

CeCe's eyes bulged.

"You have had your break now," said Gunther. "Time to go at it again."

CeCe groaned, but accepted Gunther's hand to resume the torture.

The day of the spotlight dance arrived before CeCe and Gunther realized it. Rocky was hyperventilating with excitement for CeCe and managed to squirm free of the jealously that had plagued her during Gunther & CeCe's last pair up.

"This'll be great, CeCe!" squealed Rocky as she helped CeCe put on her bulky dress of a costume.

"I guess," mumbled CeCe.

"What's up with you? I thought you'd be more psyched about this."

CeCe shrugged. Rocky gave her a shrewd glare.

"Wait a minute... this is about Gunther, isn't it?" said Rocky perceptively.

"Psh, why would you think that?" scoffed CeCe.

"Because even though you two are supposedly friends now, you hardly talk to each other. You've only hung out to practice this dance routine."

"So we have busy lives. Is that such a big deal?"

"Did something happen between you two when I left Gunther's apartment Saturday?"

The sudden redness in CeCe's cheeks was enough to convince Rocky.

"Ommigosh, what happened?" demanded Rocky.

"N-nothing!"

"Don't you 'nothing' me. I'm your _best friend_. Just tell me."

CeCe sighed.

"If you gotta know... we kissed," she said at last.

Rocky gasped.

"You mean you've gone to the dark side?" Rocky inquired.

"What? No way! _He_ kissed _me_."

"But did you like it?"

"What?"

"You heard me, CeCe. Did you kiss him back?"

"Well, I... um..."

"Ommigosh, you did kiss him back! It's the Apocalypse! The Mayans were right, the world is ending in 2012!"

"Rocky, you're so ridiculous!"

"Not as ridiculous as you two lovebirds! Why haven't you two talked about it?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen! We were never supposed to kiss, but by some fluke, we did. Now I just want to forget about it."

"Welcome to _Shake it Up, Chicago!_" cried Gary Wilde to the camera.

The show had already started.

"Hurry, CeCe!" urged Rocky as she pushed her friend forward.

"Okay, okay!" responded CeCe breathlessly.

She stood in front of the door that would lead her right onstage. CeCe smoothed her hair and breathed slowly. Then she opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Major cliffy. Will update ASAP.<strong>


	6. Chapter to End All Chapters

**This is the last chapter for this fanfic *sigh* Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Gunther opened a door on the right side of the stage and looked straight over to CeCe as she emerged from the left side. Her curly hair was wrapped up in a loose bun with dangling wisps framing her face and her cheeks were sparkly with glitter. She was wearing a sweeping light blue ball gown with ivory gloves covering her arms. All in all, CeCe looked so breathtaking that Gunther stood there staring rather than starting the sequence. He snapped back to reality when CeCe's eyes began to bulge and she gestured for him to start already.<p>

Gunther stepped toward CeCe at last and offered his hand. CeCe made a quick glance up and down his formal attire of a tuxedo and tie (which was betwinkled of course) and accepted his hand. Instantly Gunther pulled her up close and commenced to waltz around the dance floor. CeCe maintained perfect form whilst staring deeply into Gunther's cerulean gaze. Gunther's hand pressed gently on her shoulder blade as he coaxed her with his lead. The more they danced, the more that they both felt like they were falling deep into each other's eyes. At the end of the performance, Gunther spun CeCe in a dizzying twirl and finished off by dipping her in a dramatic pose. The lights flashed, then faded as the dancers offstage cheered in praise. The camera was shut off and the lights again illuminated the room.

Gunther placed CeCe firmly on her feet and wiped his brow with relief. Everyone surrounded them to give them a pat on the back for all their hard work. Even Tinka managed to face CeCe with a quivering smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to have the spotlight today," said CeCe genuinely.

Tinka shrugged it off.

"Vell, I suppose since my brother is friends vith you now, I should become... not your enemy," sighed Tinka.

"Frenemies?" offered CeCe as she opened her arms for a hug.

Tinka smiled and accepted the gesture. Gunther beamed in pleasure. Tinka withdrew from the hug, smiled at her sibling, and walked away.

CeCe turned to Gunther in a happy rush. Her eyes were aflame with a vivacity that Gunther inwardly admired.

"So I guess that was it, huh?" said CeCe.

"I guess so," said Gunther. "Although, to be honest, I wish it wasn't."

"Whaddya mean?"

Gunther decided to take a risk and tell CeCe how he felt. He took her slender hands in his own and looked imploringly at her.

"I vant you to know zat I am proud to be your friend," said Gunther. "You should also know zat I like you... a lot."

"Wait," said CeCe. "Like me as in_ like_ or _like like_?"

"The latter," replied Gunther.

CeCe squeezed Gunther's hands gently.

"Then you should know that I like like you too," informed CeCe.

Gunther smiled and pecked her on the cheek. CeCe hugged him tightly.

"Aw, what a happy and... creepy couple," rhapsodized Rocky as she walked up to them.

Gunther and CeCe chuckled. Gunther kissed a blushing CeCe on the forehead and rested his forehead on hers contentedly.

And that was how Gunther and CeCe went from enemies, to friends, to a little something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. Now if you could also take a little time to review, that would be great!<strong>


End file.
